


To Set Aside One's Pride

by LiberteaIsLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega England, Omegaverse, alpha alfred, alpha hungary, beta francis, but they have those feelings, magical strike, they "hate" each other in the beginning, usuknetwork fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberteaIsLife/pseuds/LiberteaIsLife
Summary: The company Christmas party was coming up, and a certain Frenchman has a plan to get Alfred and Arthur together in an unconventional way.





	To Set Aside One's Pride

“Alfred, if you don’t leave my office right now, we’ll have a big problem!” Arthur, the quickly rising star omega of the company, bit out, venom in his voice and poison in his glare. His scent was spiked with irritation.

“HA! You know what else is big?” Alfred goaded, knowing Arthur couldn't do anything to him without getting fired, what with Alfred being the company president’s son. He almost smelled more obnoxious than he was acting, their scents combining to make the room unbearable.

There was a loud groan before Arthur’s fluffy blond head hit the table. “Why do you have to be such a child?” He ground out before looking up, cold bottle green eyes locking with the alpha’s bemused pacific blue behind his thin-wired frames.

Simply smirking, Alfred “aw’d” at him condescendingly. “You’re just jealous, baby.” There was an odd spike in his scent at the end of his sentence, which Arthur completely ignored.

Twitching, he looked about ready to murder Alfred. “Do not call me that!” he growled out, the blush creeping into his cheeks saying otherwise.

Holding up his hands in a placating gesture and laughing obnoxiously loud, Alfred spun on his heels, his long, feathered black coat swishing behind him. “Whatever… sweetie.”

Arthur barely restrained himself from throwing his metal paperweight at the brat’s head. Alfred’s only four years younger than him, and by no means unintelligent, yet he acts like an imbecile or an immature hooligan. The dyed purple stripe in his hair and a temporary purple star tattoo on his cheek only add to this effect. Convincing himself he was angry at Alfred and not at all flustered by the pet names, Arthur quickly got back into the throes of his work, ignoring the silence and not at all wishing he’d come back.

——-

Back in his private, top floor office, Alfred was feeling incredibly proud of himself. He considers his work day to be wasted if he doesn't bug the adorably grumpy Arthur Kirkland at least once. Just as he himself was about to open up some of his own work-related documents, there was a knock on his door. Fixing a professional smile on his face and wiping off the self-satisfied smirk, he called out, “Come in!”

The door opened halfway. “Ah! Mon Ami, how are you?”

Smile dropping off his face, Alfred sighed gustily. His cheerful scent mellowed. At least the man was wearing a normal three-piece suit, meaning he wasn't in the mood to be putting on a pink frilly dress and taking his department on strike.

“What do you want, Francis?”

The man came in uninvited, shutting the door behind himself. The beta strutted towards Alfred’s desk, flipping his long blond hair over his shoulder idly. Then he leaned on the desk with one hand. “Oh, nothing really, I just wanted to ask you how things are going between you and Mr. Eyebrows lately,” he asked, his tone suggestive.

Alfred arched a brow. “What’s there to tell?” He asked dryly, ignoring the jab at Arthur’s rather over-sized eyebrows. They’re actually kinda cute, not that he would ever admit it.

Leaning in, Francis chuckled. “Oh, but everyone outside of his office heard the little spat between the two of you. What was that about, what was it again? "Babe” and “Sweetie”?“

Alfred glowered at him, scent and mood darkening. "I’m not in the mood, Francis.” The man was ruining his good mood by suggesting there was more to his teasing Artie earlier.

He smiled lecherously. “So you’re not denying calling the formidable Brit those pet names?”

“… Get out, Francis.”

“Wait, wait, wait! I just wanted to make sure, now onto the actual topic at hand! I propose a bet, one that will help solve the, how shall I say, tension between the two of you?”

“… I said get out.”

“Just hear me out! I know the two of you can’t possibly bear to spend more than a few minutes together at a time, so this bet would be a good way to one-up him!”

Alfred didn’t want to admit his intrigue. “What are you going on about?”

“Before I say anything, just know that Arthur has already agreed to this!”

“And?”

“It’s simple, really. I’ll handcuff the two of you together-”

“Not interested.”

“Hear me out! You will both have a key to the handcuffs. The conditions are that you have to spend the entire Christmas party together on a fake date, and whoever uncuffs himself from the other first loses! And if by some miracle, you manage to go the whole party without doing so, the work environment will be much improved because you will both have learned how to cooperate!” He finished triumphantly.

Alfred regarded him warily. “And why would I agree to this?”

“Because Arthur has already done so. He bet me one hundred dollars you’d never accept.”

Alfred pushed a hand through his caramel blond hair. He considered it for a minute, looking off to the side through his floor-to-ceiling windows at the busy New York streets below.  _It_ would _be nice to be with the omega during the party; after all, he doesn’t have a date– it wouldn’t be a date, he’d just get to tease him the entire time! Artie would get_ so mad  _and he’d come out on top like an alpha should! Hopefully, Artie won’t uncuff himself at the drop of a hat though… he’ll have to tone it down, but, he’d get to spend some time with him– teasing him! That is…_  Finally, his resolve hardened and he turned back to Francis, nodding his head. “He deserves to lose some money,” was all he said at first. Francis just smiled brightly,  _knowingly_  for some reason, because of course there’s nothing more to this. “But if I win, you have to promise to not go on strike for an entire year.”

An evil glint in his eye, Francis nodded. “You have my word, Mon Ami… Oh, and one more thing. If you both make it the whole party, neither of you win or lose, so expect a strike, because no one wants to work before New Years.”

Alfred smiled, somehow managing to look wicked and innocent at the same time, and clasped his hands together. “Good. Now, get out of my office.”

Chuckling, Francis nodded his head, beginning his retreat. “Au revoir!” he called out, shutting the door behind himself with a flourish. As he made his way down the hall, he thought,  _Now to just get Arthur to agree._

——-

_Why did I agree to this?_ Arthur bemoaned, frustrated with this being the fifth time during the party a coworker asked why he was handcuffed to  _Alfred_ , of all people! Arthur was quick to reassure them it was just for a bet that he himself would be winning. Each time he had to reiterate it he got more and more frustrated, his tea and roses scent turning sour and lemony, especially with the git just grinning down at him instead of helping explain. Alfred, meanwhile, was having the time of his life watching Artie suffer, but a large part of him wished he’d smell sweet while they were together. So sweet, just for him…  _Uh…_  Alfred didn’t know what to make of that thought. But as the party wore on and the gossip spread, people stopped questioning them and they were left to enjoy the party as much as they were able to in each other’s immediate presence. To Arthur’s surprise, however, the whole event was going rather… smoothly. Sure, he was still teased by the utter pillock he was joined to, but Alfred became less and less obnoxious as time wore on. He became almost… charming? No, not charming, just more bearable, that was it! Of course, that was it… Right.

“Oh! Hi guys, I see you two must be having fun!” Arthur’s cheerful coworker and office friend, an alpha woman named Erzebet, walked up to them with a smile and a wave. Just as Arthur was about to reply he found himself gently pushed behind Alfred. He frowned, scent reflecting his confusion, about to ask him what his problem was when Alfred spoke.

“Hey, Erzebet, nice to see you! Where’s your mate? You should go find him.” Alfred spoke tersely and authoritatively, and Arthur was honestly quite bewildered before anger took over.  _Who in the world does he think he is?!_

Blinking in slight shock, Erzebet smiled and took a slow step back from the two of them. “That’s a good idea! I don’t know where he is right now, so I’d better go. I’ll leave the two of you to it then.” With a nod to Alfred and an astute glance at Arthur, Erzebet walked away. Arthur turned to Alfred,  _livid._

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He shrieked quietly, trying not to make too much of a scene, despite his distress coloring the room.

“ _What’s wrong with you?_  You were just going to let her flirt with you?!” Alfred smelled of acid and charcoal, and it was burning Arthur’s nose, only distressing him further. Alfred finally noticed and attempted to calm his scent back to its usual fire smoke and sandalwood.

Calming slightly and face twisting trying to comprehend the stupidity of his statement, Arthur then pursed his lips with a frown. “Maybe losing one hundred dollars is worth it,” he bit out acidly. He was reaching into his pocket when Alfred grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

Alfred quickly backtracked. “Wait, Arthur, come on, I just… I didn’t mean to upset you, I–”

“Didn’t mean to upset me?! By being rude to and chasing away my friend? I find that hard to believe. Do you want me to be miserable working here? Is that why you always bother me? … Do you truly hate me that much?” Arthur’s rage-fueled voice quieted down as he spoke until it was almost hard to hear him over the noise of the party. Tears poked into the corners of his which he valiantly fought from spilling.

Panicking, Alfred’s scent turned tart and vinegar, causing Arthur to crinkle his nose and start to panic in response. Noticing, Alfred turned it gentle and comforting, surprising Arthur, the sudden change causing tears to start to spill. “What? No! Artie, no, look, I-I just… look, can we just forget about this? I’ll make it up to you, I swear! Just please sweetie, please don’t cry.” Without thinking, he wrapped the omega in his arms, his left and Arthur’s right pressed awkwardly between them.

In Arthur’s ensuing shock, the tears vanished and his scent sweetened against his will. That was the first time Alfred had  _ever_  called him a pet name that wasn’t intended as an insult or to rile him up. It was… genuine? Was he honestly trying to comfort him? Regardless of the alpha’s intentions, which were obvious to everyone else in the room, Arthur was indeed comforted and, without hesitating, buried his face in Alfred’s chest and felt calmed by the hand gently rubbing the center of his back. Alfred, for one, had never realized just how soft Arthur was, how delicate, and how he  _absolutely_  needed a hero like him to protect him.

Once Arthur was calmed down (a little while still after that, because the hug was… nice) Alfred led him away from the majority of the party and to a back corner where he could apologize and tell Artie why, exactly, he did what he did. He had only just realized it himself.

Arthur was surprisingly compliant as Alfred led him through the crowd until they reached a deserted niche. Then Alfred, instinctively, nudged Arthur into the corner and blocked it off with his body, keen on protecting the man he now viewed as a vulnerable, sweet, cute omega who  _he_  has the sole job of protecting. Alfred still warred with his feelings internally, but it was too late. For better or worse, the alpha inside of him wants  _this_  omega, like a light-bulb turned on in his head, or more aptly, he opened his eyes to see the light had always been on.

Arthur looked up at Alfred questioningly but unprotestingly. His emotions were going through a similar whirlwind, and he suddenly didn’t hate, or rather “hate,” Alfred as he previously thought he did.

Alfred sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, scent tumultuous. “Baby…” he started off, “I’m sorry I upset you, and for chasing away your friend. I know it’s not an excuse, but, the thought of another alpha being, closer to you than  _I_ am, I dunno, it just, triggered? Something inside of me, that I can’t really explain. No, wait, I can, I–” mustering up his courage, he sighed before smiling and looking down into Arthur’s beautiful green eyes, scent evening out pleasantly. “I like you, Artie,” he said wistfully. Arthur had been confused throughout his speech before his eyes widened and his heart clenched in a way that warmed his whole body. His lips trembled, and he looked the picture of a deer frozen in headlights. Alfred moved his hand to gently cup Arthur’s cheek, stroking it softly, before realizing Arthur hadn’t replied yet and the touch might be unwanted. He quickly removed his hand, scent sheepish, before Arthur’s shocked scent melted into one of unadulterated happiness and he whined softly against his will, embarrassedly, in the back of this throat when Alfred removed his hand. Alfred let out a soft breath, his smile more relaxed and genuine than either his megawatt smile or his smirk. He returned his hand and gently cupped his cheek, waiting for an answer. Arthur didn’t know what to say, so he sniffled as tears of happiness blurred his vision and his scent sweetened, smelling of tea, roses, and now rain and honey as well.

“Artie, would you like to go on a proper date with me?” Alfred asked, hoping Arthur would say something. Arthur looked down and wet his lips before nodding, looking up with a small but pleased smile.

“Yes… I would,” he replied softly. “… Although, the rest of this party can be our first date?” He asked, emboldened by his budding and strengthening feelings. He mentally looked back on past meetings with Alfred and realized just how much they were holding back their true feelings, insulting each other so they could ignore how they felt, belittling each other so they could forget how they felt, and convincing themselves they hated each other so they wouldn’t ache inside. He realized now the ache was completely gone, and he felt, happy. A thought struck him. “Uhm… wait. Does this mean? That we're…” his voice nearly squeaked on the last word, “boyfriends?”

Alfred’s scent became stronger, more protective and proud. “Yeah, it does. I’ll take good care of you, Artie, I promise. And I’ll make this the  _best_ first date you’ve ever had, alright?”

Arthur nodded meekly, too overwhelmed by his feelings to muster up his usual attitude. Cautiously he leaned forward and Alfred immediately caught him up in a hug. The alpha buried his face into Arthur’s hair, gently nosing his locks and smiling, happier than he’d been in a very long time, so long he can’t remember a time when he  _was_ happier, and this was only the  _beginning_ of their relationship. Arthur looked up with a smile when he caught something out of the corner of his eye… Mistletoe. He frowned and pouted, causing Alfred to look up questioningly.

“… You led me over here on purpose,” he accused. His mind raced. Alfred had probably set all this up! He purposefully upset him just so he could comfort him, then twist the knife! He had him believing this was genuine! But… it couldn’t be, could it? Arthur started to pull away. “I can’t believe you planned this! Did you set all this up just to kiss me? Did you honestly think you could trick me like that?! I–”

“I didn’t plan this, Artie! I swear! This is all a coincidence. Trust, me, I lo- care about you  _so much_ , I’d never do this to upset you,” Alfred cut him off before he could go on one of his trademark rants. He didn’t even fully know what he’d done wrong this time, but the omega was obviously upset. Arthur’s face was tinged slightly red with anger, but he quickly realized he jumped to conclusions. Alfred wasn’t leading him on, he wasn’t trying to trick him. He actually, really… does care about him. The red turned to one caused by embarrassment. Arthur looked down, pressing his forehead against the collar of Alfred’s coat.

“Hey, baby, I  _swear_ I didn’t plan this, but since it’s there… why don’t we follow tradition?” He asked with a smirk, scent strengthening. After a second, Arthur looked up from beneath his lashes with a smirk of his own.

“Well, it  _is_ tradition,” he said angelically, scent spiking mischievously. Grinning, Alfred leaned down and captured Arthur’s lips with his own, holding him close and tilting his head to the side so his glasses didn’t press into Arthur’s cheek. The kiss started out slow until they were enthusiastically moving their lips in tandem. It was sweet, and they both hummed into this kiss before Alfred slipped his tongue out and gently licked the seam of Arthur’s lips. With a gasp, he parted them and Alfred tangled their tongues together, stroking Arthur’s tongue and hip and the same time. Arthur moaned. He can’t remember a kiss that felt this nice. No, better than nice. This felt…  _right_.

Their lips molded together passionately, tongues tangling before they began to run out of air. Arthur finally felt the intense need to breathe and attempted to pull back, but Alfred held him against him a second longer before they pulled away, a string of their mixed saliva connecting them. Arthur wiped it away with the back of his palm, feeling out of breath as a pleased smirk came onto his face. Alfred just smiled, nuzzling their noses together, causing Arthur to involuntarily make a sound close to a giggle that was absolutely  _not_ a giggle. He looked down, embarrassed, but Alfred lifted his chin and molded their lips together for another kiss.

——-

At the end of the party, they both uncuffed themselves while Francis smiled, sighing over-dramatically. “Ah, love…” he cooed, both Alfred and Arthur snapping, “Shut it.” Four years later, on their wedding day, they both thanked their lucky stars they took a bet for the sole purpose of their own pride and gained more than they could’ve ever hoped for by putting it aside.


End file.
